Return of Father
by M.W. Roach
Summary: After years of abscense, Balto's father returns to Nome. He's anxious to talk to his son about their past, but Balto won't give him the time of day. Find out how his parents met, how Boris came into the picture & why Balto has been alone all his life...


**Balto IV: Return of Father**

--

_Robert Claiborne threw a huge bundle of clothes into a leather suitcase. He snapped it shut and set it aside. Raider, a big dark brown husky with a golden undercoat watched his master intently. Boxes that held the family's belongings were stacked against the wall. Robert's wife, Lucinda, entered the tiny New York apartment; her long red hair tied back with a bow. A young man, about 11, followed closely behind her._

"_Jimmy, grab those boxes and put them in the car. If we miss our train, I'll have __you__ walk all the way to Alaska." The lady demanded._

"_Yes, Aunt Lucy." The boy agreed respectfully, grabbing the boxes and heading out the door._

_Lucinda turned abruptly, nearly stepping on Raider's paw. She glared at the dog for a moment before walking around him._

"_Let's go, Robert!" Lucinda called. "The train won't wait on your account."_

_Robert left the back room with a few suitcases. He dropped them to the floor and lovingly grabbed his wife._

"_Isn't it exciting, Lucy? We're on our way to the Yukon to live a new, wild life!"_

_Lucinda pulled away from her husband._

"_This isn't an adventure, Robert! This is so we can finally make money on that sled dog of yours. Once we make enough, I want to move to California."_

"_Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"_Back at my father's thoroughbred ranch." Her eyes wandered to the open door where she noticed Jimmy fumbling with one of the suitcases. "Jimmy! Watch what you're doing!" She turned back to her husband. "Honestly, Robert, I don't know why we must bring that moron nephew of yours with us."_

"_Now, Lucinda. My sister was nice enough to give us the loan to make this move. The least we can do is take in her son while she's in Europe."_

_Lucinda gave a grunt, then walked outside. Robert squatted to the floor where his faithful dog sat watching him. The man gently stroked Raider's head._

"_Well, boy. This is it. You've been such a good boy here in New York; winning all those shows and becoming a champion. Now, you're going to learn how to pull a sled in Alaska and you'll be a real big stud there. Would you like that, boy? Making pups with all the pretty lady huskies? Who knows? You may even see a wolf!"_

_Raider barked excitedly, wagging his tail._

"_That's my boy! C'mon!" Robert got to his feet. "Let's go have an adventure!"_

_That said, the man and his dog left their New York apartment for a new, richer life in the wilds of Alaska._

_5 Years Later_

* * *

The warm sun shone brightly over the abandoned, wrecked ship. Balto opened his sleepy eyes only to squint them from the blinding sun. He turned his head towards the shadows and yawned. The sound of webbed feet slapping against the floorboards brought his head back up.

"Boris?" He murmured sleepily.

"Good morning, boy-chick!"

"Oh, I'm not up yet." Balto said with another yawn. "I just heard you walking around, that's all."

"Vell, I'll leave you to sleep then." Boris said as he left the boat.

"Where are you going?" Balto asked, sitting upright.

"Uh…to visit…vith Jenna." The old goose stammered out.

"Oh." Balto groaned, lying back down. "Send her my love, then."

"Vill do." Boris called as he disappeared from the ship.

With another lazy yawn, Balto lay his head between his paws and fell asleep.

* * *

The town was busy that morning. People lined the train tracks, waiting. Sled dogs paced wildly, excited from the hustle and bustle their owners were making. Boris picked his way between dogs and stomping feet. He stopped and scanned his surroundings. He spotted Jenna among the large crowd. He called to her, waving his wings frantically. Jenna spotted him and barked playfully. He waddled over to join her.

"Vhat's vith the mob? Royalty coming into town or vhat?" Boris asked, confused.

"Everyone's excited about the return of a champion sled dog. Apparently, it was stolen 5 years ago."

"You don't say?" Boris asked nervously. "I didn't know his return vas a public affair."

"His"? Jenna asked. "You know him then?"

Boris laughed uneasily. "Know him? Vhy vould I know him?"

Jenna looked at Boris suspiciously.

"Uh, I gotta go!" Boris suddenly shouted. "Balto sends his love!" He called, then turned and ran off.

"But, Boris!" Jenna called in vain.

A huge train pulled up in front of the crowd slowly. The husky brought her attention to the massive locomotive, which hissed as it came to a complete stop. The doors opened. Everyone was silent as a massive, handsome husky stepped onto the snow. He had a serious look on his face; almost angry. He looked over the huge crowd as if he were looking for something. His owners stepped off the train, tightly holding an extendable leash. The large dog made his way towards the edge of the crowd. He eyed the dogs in the group. He walked down the sides of the mob, staring down every dog he came across. He stopped in front of Jenna. He slowly brought his face down to hers and sniffed. Jenna stood perfectly still. The dog backed away, keeping his eyes dead set on hers. He furrowed his brow, causing his stare to become intense and icy. Jenna was now frozen with fear. His eyes went through her like daggers. She brought her ears back and lowered her head in submission.

"Dog." The beastly animal growled under his breath before walking away. "Of all things…a _dog_."

It took the red husky several moments before she could move again. She watched as he and his owners mounted a large sled. The man holding the leash threw his hands into the air.

"CT's Raider of the Lost Arc has returned!" He shouted gleefully before the sled took off down a road.

The crown went wild. The dogs yipped in excitement. Jenna just watched as the sled got further away. Once it was out of sight, the crowd broke up and everyone went about their daily lives. Everyone except Jenna. Her mind raced. Who was that dog? Why did he immediately go to her? Why did he take an instant dislike of her; what did her being a dog have to do with his rage? Jenna had a feeling these questions could only be answered by one; Boris.

* * *

The dog dismounted the sled and followed his owners to their home. The man's wife stopped him at the door.

"No dogs in the house, Robert." She snapped.

"Oh, come on Lucy. He's been gone for 5 years! Let him in, just for tonight? Please?"

"I don't care if he's been gone for 10 years. Dogs sleep outside. Keep fussing about it and you'll be joining him."

That said, the woman entered the house. Robert sighed heavily and kneeled down. He stroked the dog's ears and face.

"It's okay, Raider. I missed you, boy."

The dog unenthusiastically wagged his tail. After a few more strokes, the man went inside the house. Raider lay down on the porch, his head between his paws. He let out a great sigh. The breeze was brisk and nippy as it blew over the powdery snowdrifts. A wolf howl echoed in the distance, causing Raider to shudder inside.

"Aniu…" He whispered softly, closing his emerald green eyes.

* * *

_After the train stopped in Anchorage, a man and his dog team met the family._

"_You the Claiborne's?" He asked in a gruff voice._

"_We sure are!" Robert answered in a friendly tone. "You must be our ride to Nome."_

"_That's what you're paying me for." The man answered, eyeing Lucinda._

_While the family packed their belongings on the sled, Raider walked over to the other dogs. A female husky wagged her tail at him. _

"_Hello, handsome!" She said, her voice old and cracked. "New in town?"_

"_Yes, I am." Raider said with a smile. He spoke in a deep, ruggedly handsome voice. "Name's Raider. Just got here from the big city."_

"_Ooh, a city boy. Hope you can make it out here. I'm Zsa Zsa, by the way."_

"_Why wouldn't I be able to make it out here? I'm a husky just like you."_

"_Ya hear that, fellas?" The lead dog snapped. "He thinks he could make it out here because he's a husky!"_

_The other dogs laughed hysterically at Raider's ignorance._

"_Listen, Sport," The lead dog continued. "Breed ain't got nothin' to do with survival out here. You gotta be smart and quick to react to danger. Otherwise, the wolves will getcha."_

"_Wolves?" Raider perked up his ears. "You mean I'll get to see a wolf?"_

_Again, the dogs laughed._

"_Keep acting the way you do, Tiger, and you'll see a lot more wolves then you hoped for." One of the wheeler dogs teased._

_Robert walked over to the dogs and hugged Raider._

"_See what they're doing, boy? You'll be pulling a sled like them very soon!"_

_Raider smiled and rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah, that's what he thinks."__ He thought to himself as his owner lead him up onto the sled._

"_MUSH!" The old man shouted, cracking a whip. _

_The team took lunged forward, knocking poor Jimmy off the back of the sled._

* * *

Raider's eyes shot open suddenly when a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He lifted his head and scanned the horizon. The scent got closer. Raider stood up to get a better view. A large white thing was waddling towards him. The old dog wagged his tail.

"Boris!" He called excitedly.

As the thing got closer, it got larger. Raider squinted his eyes.

"Boris?" He called again.

The large white thing turned into two white things. Now cautious, Raider growled, his back fur standing up. He couldn't understand why these things smelled like his old friend. Finally, it was clear what these creatures were; polar bears. One was quite large and the other was very small. Raider ceased his growling. The smaller bear approached him.

"Hello!" it said in a British accent. "My name's Muk, and this is me best chum, Luk."

The larger bear didn't speak, but rather hummed a greeting.

"Umm…Hello." Raider answered uneasily.

"Our Uncle Boris sent us down here to welcome you back to Nome!"

"**Uncle** Boris?" Raider questioned, more confused then ever.

"Yes. He also wanted us to let you know that Balto is alive and well."

Raider's eyes shot open.

"Balto. My son…"

"Aye." Muk answered.

"Well, where is he? Take me to him!"

"Umm…that's the other thing. You see, Uncle Boris told us not to tell you where he is."

"WHAT!? Why the hell not?" He curled his lip up, revealing 2 long fangs.

"Well…it's complicated…."

"I want to talk to Boris. Make him come to me!" Raider demanded, becoming defensive and bearing all his teeth.

The bears shook nervously.

"Yea…yes, sir!" That said, the 2 frightened bears ran off.

The door of the cabin flung open, causing Raider to jump. Lucinda stood in the doorway.

"Stop that barking! You're giving me headache!" She shouted, slamming the door.

Raider growled at the door before lying back down.

_Why won't Boris allow me see my son? _

* * *

Jenna sat outside her home looking at the snow. Her mind was racing. She lifted her head when she heard the creak of a nail against the wood fence. It was Balto.

"Good morning Jenna." He smiled.

"Hello, Balto." She replied quietly.

He went to her, rubbed his head against hers and sat down.

"What's new?" He asked.

"Oh…nothing important."

After an awkward silence, Jenna looked up at her mate.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Boris is, would you?" She asked.

"Boris? He left this morning. He said he was going to see you."

"Yes. I saw him this morning. But, he ran off. I think it had something to do with this dog that came to town."

"What dog?"

"Well, I don't know much, but I heard my humans talking about this famous husky that was stolen 5 years ago. It seems that he was found and returned today."

Jenna stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"He stopped and looked at me."

"Did he?" Balto asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes. He smelled me…then, he growled."

"He growled at you?!" Balto questioned, enraged.

"He looked…I don't know, disappointed. He called me a 'dog'."

"What?" Balto questioned with a small laugh.

"I know it's weird, but, he seemed very angry that I'm a dog."

"Well, if I find him, I'll give him something to growl at!"

"Balto…" Jenna giggled.

Balto stood up and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Jenna called.

"To find Boris. I think you're right. He knows something about this self-hating dog. And, I'm going to find out what."

That said, Balto dashed off into the snow.

* * *

Raider lifted his head again. A down feather had brushed against his nose. He stood up and peered around.

"Psst…" Someone called quietly from around the other side of the house.

Raider hopped off the porch and walked around the house. A huge wing grabbed him and yanked him behind the house.

"Boris!" Raider barked happily.

"Shh!" Boris hissed. "Keep it down!"

"What's going on, Boris? Why won't you let me see my son?"

"It's very complicated, Raider!"

"Why is it complicated?"

"Because Balto doesn't vant to see you!"

"What?"

"He…he thinks you abandoned him."

"I did no such thing! You know that!" Raider snapped.

"Yes, I know. But every time I try to explain, he runs off!"

"So he doesn't know what happened?"

"I'm sorry." Boris apologized, hanging his head.

Raider turned away.

"I have to talk to him." He said sternly, walking back towards the house.

Boris grabbed his tail.

"You can't! If he von't listen to me, vhat makes you think he'll listen to you? And besides that, you're chained up!"

"I'm his father! He will listen to me! As for the latter, I'll be off this thing momentarily. Just go hide by those logs over there." Raider pointed to a stack of wood about 50 feet from the house.

"But, Raider…"

"Do it, Boris!" The dog snapped aggressively.

The goose immediately did as the fanged beast requested. Raider then returned to the porch. He faced the door and whimpered. He paced, whimpered some more, then stopped and arched his back. Robert took a peek out the window. He turned around.

"Jimmy! Raider's about to bend a fresh biscuit on the porch! Better let him off the leash."

A boy, around 16, reluctantly shuffled to the door with a groan. Robert grabbed his shoulder.

"And this time, pay attention. We don't want to repeat history…"

* * *

_The family and their dog dismounted their sled and looked up at the new cabin. Robert opened the door and stepped inside, his wife close behind him. Jimmy stumbled in with the luggage after tying the dog to one of the pillars on the porch. Raider turned and watched the sled leave. A howl rang throughout the sky. The dog's heart skipped a beat. It was a wolf, and it wasn't too far away, either. Raider turned towards the house and whimpered excitedly. His cries went ignored. Flustered, he stretched as far as his leash would allow him to go and simply stared into the horizon. He kept his ridged stance all day. By nightfall, his feet were cold and ice crystals had formed on his whiskers. He hadn't heard the howl since. The sudden slam of the door broke his intense gaze. It was Jimmy. Raider got up, stretched, and walked over to the boy, his tail swaying to and fro._

_"Uncle Robert says it's time to let you off the leash so you can relieve yourself." He said, pulling the rope over the dog's cold ears._

_Raider trotted a few feet from the porch, sniffed around, then lifted his leg. The boy stood shivering on the porch watching the dog and making sure he didn't run off. A howl boomed across the open night sky. Raider jumped and looked out on the horizon, pinpointing the origin of the howl. Jimmy shuddered at the eerie sound._

_"Hurry up, Raider!"_

_Raider stayed where he was. He was free and unbound by the dreadful rope. He took a step forward._

_"Raider, NO!" Jimmy scolded._

_The rope may have been gone, but the dog was still bound by the law of humans. Of course, every law has a loophole. He immediately began pacing. After a moment or two, he stopped and arched his back._

_"Ew, gross!" Jimmy shouted turning away._

_As soon as the boy's eyes left his own, the dog/human bond was broken. Wasting no time, Raider bounded away towards the wild without a second thought. Jimmy turned back around cautiously. The dog was gone. Nervous, the boy squinted his eyes trying to see into the dark._

_"Raider!" He whispered._

_The dog did not return. Jimmy carefully stepped off the porch and walked into the darkness. Another spine chilling howl rang over the snow. Frightened, Jimmy scurried back to the porch. Tears filled his eyes. He had just lost his uncle's priceless dog. He turned and ran into the house, crying wildly._

_"UNCLE ROBERT!!"_

* * *

The 16-year-old rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Robert, that was years ago. I won't make that mistake again." He grabbed the knob and stepped outside.

He stopped and glared at Raider, who simply wagged his tail. Jimmy knelt down and grabbed the leash buckle.

"Don't even think about running off again, mutt-face." He sneered.

Raider simply turned away with a snuff. He listened carefully for the snap off the leash. The buckle clicked and the weight of it fell from his neck. Thinking quickly, Raider grabbed the end of the leash into his mouth and ran around the boy with great speed, wrapping the leash around his ankles. With the material still in his mouth, Raider jumped off the porch and pulled tightly. Jimmy went tumbling face first into the cold snow. Knowing he had done wrong, Raider whipped around and ran away. Boris stuck his head out from behind the woodpile just in time. Raider snatched the goose's head in his mouth as he zoomed by. Flailing and kicking, Jimmy finally freed himself, but the dog, once again, had alluded him.

"DAMN IT!" Jimmy shouted kicking off the rest of the rope.

He looked around. Raider was long gone.

"Everything okay out there?" Robert called from inside the house.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE!" Jimmy screamed. "I CAN HANDLE IT!"

That said, Jimmy trudged off through the snow following Raider's paw prints.

In the cabin, Lucinda and Robert sat in their den, reading.

"He lost the dog again, didn't he?" Lucinda asked.

"Yup." Robert said, flipping a page in his newspaper.

There was a moment of silence between them. Lucinda shook her head.

"That's one stupid boy."

* * *

Once he felt he had enough distance between himself and Jimmy, Raider slid to a stop in the middle of town. He dropped Boris in a puddle of cold slush.

"Wow! That was the most fun I've had in years!" Raider laughed, prancing around the wet, angry goose.

Boris got up and shook off.

"Fun for you maybe!" He honked.

Raider gave one last small chuckle and began sniffing around each house.

"Vhat are you doing?" Boris asked.

"Looking for the house Balto lives in." Raider answered, not taking his nose off the ground.

"Sniff all you vant. You von't find him here."

Raider brought his head up and looked curiously at Boris. "What do you mean?"

"Balto doesn't live vith humans."

"So, he lives with a wolf pack then?" Raider hoped.

"Not exactly."

Raider walked back over to Boris and sat on his haunches.

"What do you mean, Boris? Why doesn't my son have a home with human or wolves?"

"Vell, it's difficult to…"

"Boris, please. Stop beating around the bush. I really want to know what's going on with Balto."

Boris sighed and rubbed his head.

"Alright, boy-chick. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Jenna was about to turn the corner when Boris and that dog caught her eye. She backed up quietly behind one of the buildings and listened.

* * *

"Balto cannot live vith volves because he is ashamed that he's half volf himself."

"No…" Raider whispered, shaking his head.

"And he cannot live vith human because of his volf half. They…they hate him for it."

Raider got up, furious.

"What? That's ridiculous! What do they think their dogs are made of? They're only domestic wolves! If it weren't for our curly tails, they wouldn't even know the difference!" He ranted.

* * *

Jenna shook her head at the conversation. Why was this dog so interested in Balto's life? She continued to listen.

* * *

"I know you're upset, Raider, but it's not like Balto is a hermit! He pulled a sled for a vhile and saved a bunch of kids, and he ran vith a volf pack for a vhile vith his daughter, Aleu. But, his one true place is vith me on his boat."

"No. I did not want my son to wind up this way. Ashamed of what he should be most proud of…"

* * *

Jenna's eyes widened.

_His son?_

She backed up, turned and dashed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raider still couldn't believe his son's life had turned out so empty.

"Boris."

"Yes?"

"Take me to my son's boat."

Boris nodded.

"I understand. Come."

The goose and dog wandered out of town with heavy minds.

* * *

_Freedom felt so good. Raider bounded through the snowdrifts, kicking up powder and barking wildly; for there was no one out there to tell him to be quiet. A scent filled his nostrils. It wasn't a dog. He anxiously followed the scent up a small hill. He peered down and saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. A white she-wolf was hunting mice in a field below the hill Raider stood upon. She listened carefully, her eyes glued to the ground. She heard a scurry. She positioned herself and pounced, her front paws digging into the cold snow. She brought her head down, then pulled it back up. The rear end of a squirming mouse was all that was visable. She looked up and caught sight of the dog on the ridge. She smiled, keeping a good grip on her catch, and wagged her tail. Raider retaliated with a smirk and wag of his own. The white wolf winked and bit down on her prey. There was a noticeable crunch, the mouse twitched, and the wolf swallowed him whole._

_"MURU! NO!!" A tiny, insignificant voice called from beneath the snow._

_But, the tiny calls went unnoticed. The two canines locked eyes, unable to look away from each other. Raider leaned in to get a better view. The snow suddenly gave out and Raider went tumbling forward. He slid down the hill and right into the white wolf's nose. Raider stared her dead in the eye. Her eyes were golden and they twinkled brightly like new fallen snow. The white wolf spoke first._

_"Hello." She said in a melodic voice. "My name is Aniu."_

_Raider couldn't speak. Her beauty and the sound of her voice dazzled him. She giggled and broke contact with his nose. He shook his head, as if awaking from a spell._

_"Hi." He finally coughed out. "I'm…I'm…well, I know I have a name…"_

_Aniu giggled again. She, too was dazzled be this charmingly befuddled dog._

_"Raider!" He finally shouted. "My name is Raider."_

_"Well, Raider. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance."_

_"Oh, no, miss. The pleasure is all mine."_

_"My, you're quite the gentlemen. Surprising for a dog."_

_"Ooh, 'dog' is such a strong word. I prefer to call myself a wolf who befriended humans."_

_Aniu laughed again._

_"Pardon me. I'll remember that."_

_A howl broke their conversation. Aniu turned to leave._

_"Where are you going?" Raider asked, not wanting to end his precious time with his new friend._

_"I gotta get back to my pack. The first snow of winter is coming early. If I don't leave now, I won't be able to make it through to them until spring."_

_"I hate having to watch you go." Raider whined. "I've never met a wolf before. You…you fascinate me."_

_Aniu couldn't help but fall for the charm this dog had. She looked towards the pass that would be blocked for the winter. She looked back at Raider. Then she looked at the ground._

_"I don't want to take you from your family." Raider said. "Maybe I could join your pack?"_

_Aniu chuckled and shook her head._

_"I don't think that would be a wise decision."_

_A blast of cold wind blew from the direction Aniu's pack waited. Then a snow flurry fell to the ground. More followed instantly. Aniu looked up at the sky. The first snow had already arrived. She closed her golden eyes and howled. She looked back at Raider._

_"The spirits are telling me to stay here." She finished with a soft smi_le.

_"Teach me." Raider pleaded. "Teach me to talk to the spirits, like you do."_

_Aniu nodded. "I will teach you everything I know."_

_The two's bond was mended by the Spirits themselves; and the dog and the wolf would forever be mates._

* * *

Raider and Boris looked up at the old, broken boat. Raider hung his head. Boris gently put his wing around his old friend.

"I'm sorry it had to end up this way."

"It's not your fault, Boris."

Taking a deep breath, Raider walked aboard the boat, Boris following behind him. Raider wandered to the back of the boat where Balto's bed was. Boris stayed by the entrance of the boat, nervously pacing. He still felt it was a bad idea for the father and son to meet. Boris caught a glimpse of Balto walking towards the boat. He did not seem very pleased. Boris immediately ran to him. He put his wings against Balto's chest.

"Balto! It's a bit early to be turning in, isn't it?"

"Move out of my way, Boris. Jenna told me who's here." Balto growled, pushing Boris aside with his paw.

The enraged hybrid walked into the boat. Boris covered his face.

"Oh, no." He groaned before dashing into the boat.

Balto peered around the inside of the boat, but it appeared empty. Boris stumbled inside, panting heavily.

"Balto…" he huffed out. "Don't…do anything…irrational!"

Raider rounded the corner from Balto's sleeping quarters. He gasped when he saw the wolfdog. After more then 5 years, he stood face to face with his son.

"Balto…" Raider smiled, taking a step forward.

Balto immediately lowered his head and revealed his fangs. He growled furiously at his father, who stood there, dumbfounded.

"What do you want here?" Balto snarled.

"Balto, I just came to tell you…"

"You're NOT welcome here!" Balto snapped again.

Boris quickly jumped between the dogs.

"That's enough, Balto!" The goose scolded. "He's your father! Don't speak to him like that!"

"Get out of my way, Boris and mind your own business!"

"This is my business!"

"Step aside, Boris." Raider said calmly. "Let me hear what my son has to say."

Boris obeyed, and backed away. Balto, however, was angrier then ever.

"How dare you call me your son! You have no right!"

"If you would just listen to me and let me explain…"

"I don't care about what you have to say! I already know you and mother abandoned me!"

"Now just a minute!" Raider growled. "Say what you want about me, but leave your mother out of this! She did nothing but love you!"

"Then why did you both abandon me?"

"WE DIDN'T!"

"LIAR!"

"Balto!" Boris shouted from the side.

"SHUT UP, BORIS!" Balto shouted. He turned his rage back to his father. "You think you can come here after all these years and expect me to simply forgive you? You think you can be a father to me now just because now you feel you're ready for the responsibility?"

"Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself long enough to let me speak?"

"NO! I was happy without you in my life and I want it to stay that way!"

"Balto…"

But before Raider could say anything more, Balto jumped off the boat and ran off towards town. Raider and Boris watched him disappear into the horizon. Boris turned to Raider.

"See? This is vhat happens when I try to talk to him, too!"

Raider just shook his head. He growled deeply.

"That self-centered little…"

With a loud snarl, Raider kicked over a barrel of trash, which fell at Boris's feet. Raider, too, jumped off the side of the boat and ran in the opposite direction Balto ran.

"Vhere are you going?" Boris called. "Your home is the other vay!"

"**I AM GOING HOME**!" Raider shouted back.

Boris stood there, alone, on the boat. He ripped out his head feathers.

"STUBBORN! They're both so stubborn! Look at me! They've got me schvitzing so bad, I'm molting!" Boris flew out of the boat and followed Balto's tracks into town.

* * *

Raider ran until his heart felt like it was going to explode. He was miles away from town by now and he slowed his pace to a walk. He looked around.

"It's here. I know it's here somewhere."

He put his nose to the ground and sniffed. He walked around for a bit, when his foot suddenly broke through the snow. He pulled it out and sniffed the hole. His tail wagged. He immediately began digging. Furiously, he pulled out huge chunks of snow, ice and rocks.

* * *

_Raider and Aniu searched through the snow to find a perfect den. Aniu was heavy with puppy and she needed to find a den as soon as possible._

_"I'm going to search this way." Raider said, pointing down a path with his nose._

_"Alright." Aniu agreed. "I'll keep looking here."_

_Raider trotted down the trail, surveying the landscape. He picked up his ears when he heard a distinctive cry for help. He followed the calls, which got louder._

_"Help me! Someone! Please!"_

_Raider followed the voice to a small pond. There, feet frozen, was a large white goose._

_"Hold on! I'm coming!" Raider called, sliding down to the pond._

_The goose looked up at the massive dog running towards him and screamed._

_"NO, VAIT! Nevermind! I can do it myself!" It flailed._

_"Nonsense." Raider laughed. "I'll help you."_

_"You…you von't eat me?" The goose asked nervously._

_"As much as my mate would like me to, no." Raider laughed._

_The goose laughed too, but very uneasily._

_Raider looked at the goose's feet. They were frozen under solid ice. Raider tried the conventional way of freeing the bird. He grabbed its head in his mouth and yanked. The bird screamed and flapped wildly._

_"OWWWWWW!! LET GO! LET GO!"_

_Raider released the frantic goose and sat down, pondering. He got up again, and sat on the goose. He vigorously tried digging into the ice, but alas, it was too thick. He got up and backed away._

_"I'm not heavy enough to break it. But I know who is."_

_Raider threw back his head and howled. The goose looked around curiously._

_"Vhat's vith the howling?"_

_A long howl answered Raider's call. The goose shuddered. In a moment, a huge white wolf leapt over the frosty hill and landed neatly on the ice, cracking it. The goose's jaw dropped to the ground. The wolf smirked and walked over to him._

_"Raider, darling. You found me some dinner!"_

_The goose screamed and pulled Raider's tail in front of his face, hiding. Raider simply laughed._

_"No, sweetheart. This little guy is stuck. Wanna lend a paw?"_

_"How about two?" Aniu said, rearing up and pounding the ice with her front paws._

_Her weight went right through the already weakened ice, freeing the goose. Aniu turned to her mate._

_"Now that he's free…can I eat him?"_

_Again, the goose ducked behind the husky._

_"Aniu…" Raider pleaded._

_The wolf sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"Sweetie, how do you expect to survive much longer in the wild if you keep making friends with our food? What about our puppies?"_

_"They'll be fine. We'll find a nice den."_

_"Did you say you vere looking for a den?" The goose asked curiously._

_"Yes." Both canines answered simultaneously._

_"Come." The goose said, waddling off the frozen creek._

_Aniu and Raider looked at each other suspiciously then decided they had nothing to lose. They followed the waterfowl towards the woods. After about 20 minutes of walking the goose grabbed a branch that dangled in front of an opening in the ground. Aniu peered into the den._

_"It's wonderful!" She turned to the goose. "Thank you very much. Whenever I eat birds here, I'll think of you." With a grin, she disappeared into the den._

_The goose chuckled nervously and turned to the dog._

_"She's cute." He laughed._

_"Yeah, she's really something." Raider agreed. "Thank you for you help…what'd you say your name was?"_

_"My name is Boris. And it vas a pleasure helping you and your lovely mate."_

_Raider smiled and wrapped his foreleg around the goose._

_"You're alright, Boris. You come and see us anytime you want!"_

_He retaliated by wrapping his wing around the dog._

_"I'd like that. I'd like that very much."_

* * *

Raider ceased his frantic digging and was panting heavily. He had finally unearthed the den his son was born in. The old dogs' eyes weld up with tears. The scent of his precious mate was preserved inside the frozen den; it smelled as if she was still in there, waiting for him.

"Aniu…" Raider cried, the hot tears streaming down his cold face.

He crawled inside the den and wrapped his tail over his nose.

_I never stopped loving you. I never will.

* * *

_

Night had fallen across Nome. Boris walked the streets calling Balto worriedly. But the hybrid was nowhere to be found. As Boris continued calling, Jenna heard him from inside her home. She ran to the door and whimpered. Rosie opened the door and Jenna bolted outside.

"Boris!" She called.

The goose came immediately.

"Jenna, have you seen Balto?"

"Earlier. I told him about that dog you were talking to. Why didn't you tell me he was Balto's father?"

"Nevermind that. I need to find Balto. It is time for him to learn vhat happened to his mother and father."

"But will he listen to you?"

"I…" Boris hesitated. He looked into Jenna's eyes. She was right. Balto wouldn't listen to him. Boris took a deep breath. "Maybe…maybe, he'll listen to you?"

Jenna smiled and nodded. Boris took her paw in his wing.

"Here's vhat happened."

* * *

Balto watched from several yards away. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Jenna's facial expressions were devastatingly sad. She was crying; Boris started crying. Balto leaned in, but still could hear nothing. He backed up and walked away. Now, he was curious.

* * *

3 days went by before Balto finally came out of hiding. Jenna was the first face he saw.

"There you are." She said coldly.

"Hi." He said, trying not to look at her. "You wouldn't know where my father is, would you?"

"The same place he's been for the past 4 nights."

"What are you talking about?"

Jenna jerked her head to the side.

"Follow me."

Balto reluctantly followed.

The pair walked for miles until they finally came to a snowy ridge. There, below in the den, lay Raider's half-dead body covered in snow. Balto shuddered inside.

"He hasn't moved from there. It's like his spirit died." Jenna whispered.

Balto shook his head.

"Why is he doing this to himself?"

Jenna looked into Balto's eyes.

"Because of you."

Balto swallowed and sat down.

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready to listen?" Jenna asked sternly.

Balto nodded.

"Yes."

Jenna closed her eyes and began.

* * *

_The winter hit with full force. The winds were high and bitter cold. The snow hadn't let up for weeks. Blizzards reshaped the landscape and took its toll on the dog and wolf. Aniu had birthed 4 beautiful puppies; 3 white pups and a brown one. Unfortunately, food was scarce and Aniu couldn't provide enough milk for her babies. One by one, the babies died, leaving only a single pup. Aniu and Raider worried for their final child, as Aniu's hunting ground was completely covered with snow and ice. All three canines were slowly starving inside their den. Raider had been away from his home for months, but the time had come for the dog to return to town and search for food. Boris accompanied his friend to Nome at nightfall. The two rummaged through the garbage cans, searching for any scrap of food they could find. The goose and dog were unaware that they were being watched._

_Two suspicious looking men scoured the streets for huskies, which they stole and shipped overseas and across the country for labor and food purposes. One of the men held a book of popular show dogs. CT's Raider of the Lost Arc was on the first page. Raider was their next target._

_After a while, Raider felt he had found enough food to sustain his mate and pup for at least a few days. He and Boris went to take their leave. The tantalizing smell of cooking meat caught Raider's attention. He spotted a roast, oddly lying in the road._

_"That's peculiar." He thought._

_But, his stomach was empty, and the dog was desperate. He handed the bundle of food he held in his mouth to Boris._

_"Take this to Aniu, I'll catch up with you."_

_"I don't know, Raider. Something's not kosher about this."_

_"I'll only be a minute." Raider loped over to the meat and went to grab it._

_Like a serpent in the grass, a tranquilizer dart zipped through the air and pierced Raider in the side. Before the dog knew what was happening, the poison had taken its toll. Raider stumbled and fell to the ground._

_"RAIDER!" Boris called frantically, dropping the food and running towards the downed husky._

_The goose skidded to a stop when the two men emerged from the shadows and muzzled the drugged dog. He was then dragged to a back alley. Boris didn't know what to do. He paced anxiously before deciding to return to Aniu._

_The wolf weakly lifted her head when she heard the goose's distinctive honk._

_"Boris?" She whispered._

_The goose threw himself into the den, scaring the wolf to her feet._

_"Boris! What on earth is wrong with you?"_

_The goose shakily got to his feet, panting._

_"Raider…" he gasped. "He…he…"_

_"What?" Aniu questioned worriedly. "Where's Raider?"_

_"…Captured…" Boris huffed. "Drugged…"_

_Aniu's eyes went wide when she heard 'captured'._

_"No!"_

_She burst from the den, but not before Boris locked onto her tail._

_"Aniu, vhere are you going?"_

_"I have to save Raider!"_

_"Vhat? You'll be killed!"_

_Aniu turned and pushed Boris on his back._

_"Listen to me, Boris. Take care of Balto."_

_"Vhat?!"_

_"No matter what happens, keep him safe. Promise me, Boris!"_

_"But, Aniu..."_

_"PROMISE ME!"_

_"Alright! I promise! But…"_

_Aniu was gone before Boris could say anymore. The goose looked into the den at the sleeping puppy. He looked back towards town, hoping, praying…_

_Her heart raced as she bounded recklessly in the snow. She ran into rocks and fell over logs, but she refused to stop. Battered and bruised, she exploded into the center of town. She frantically started to howl._

_"Raider! RAIDER!" She cried desperately._

_Raider half opened his sleepy eyes. He tried to return her call, but he couldn't speak. Only his mind was awake enough to hear his mate's howls born of despair._

_"Aniu…go home…" He cried in his head._

_Aniu dashed through the town. Suddenly, she caught Raider's scent. She spotted him hanging off a sled in an alley._

_"Raider! I'm coming!"_

_"No! Go back home, Aniu!"_

_Raider's heart skipped a beat when a shotgun's boom rang throughout the cold sky._

_"No…"_

_"Raider…" She whispered weakly, her shoulder pumping blood._

_"Aniu…go…before it's too late…"_

_A second shot could be heard, followed by a whimper. Raider, though almost thoroughly unconscious, started to cry._

_"Aniu…" Tears flowed from his eyes like waterfalls. Finally, the poison took complete control, and Raider was out cold._

* * *

_Boris flinched at the third and final gunshot. He wanted so badly to leave. But the tiny 6-week-old pup in the den, which was beginning to wake up, made him stay. Little Balto sniffed his way to the mouth of the den. Boris crawled inside the den and brought the pup with him._

_"Where's my mommy and daddy?" The pup whimpered._

_Boris couldn't control the tears dripping off the end of his bill._

_"Oh, boy-chick." He sniffled, grabbing the pup in his wings. "It's okay. Uncle Boris is here for you. I'll alvays be here for you…"_

_Back in town, Aniu's dead body was hung proudly on the building of the man who shot her. Raider, meanwhile, was passed out on a sled headed for Canada, where he would be shipped to the East Coast and sold._

* * *

Balto stared intently into Jenna's eyes.

"I…I didn't know…"

Balto looked back down at his father's lifeless body. Swallowing his pride, Balto walked down to the den. He touched his father's ear. Raider weakly looked up.

"B…Balto?" he asked in disbelief.

"Dad…I…" Balto looked away for a moment. He licked his lips.

Spontaneously, Balto crawled into the den and cuddled up next to Raider, who was befuddled at his son's new behavior. Balto lay his head against Raider's chest. The husky felt tears cascading from Balto's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dad…" Balto whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

Raider smiled and licked Balto's head.

"I love you, son."

"I love you, too dad."

Raider's eyes wandered to the ridge where Jenna stood. Raider smiled and bowed his head slightly to hers.

_Thank you._ His eyes seemed to say.

Jenna smiled back and took her leave. Her place on the ridge was taken by Boris, who watched happily as father and son reunited in love and forgiveness. An unusual icy breeze ran through Boris's feathers. He looked over and smiled at Aniu's spirit.

_"Thank you, Boris."_

"I promised." He answered.

With a soulful howl, her spirit flew with the breeze down to Balto and Raider. The icy breeze turned warm, as it seemed to kiss their cold faces. Feeling her spirit, Raider's strength was renewed. He crawled out of the den, his son glued to his side.

"I should go find Jimmy."

"Yeah, you should go home." Balto agreed.

"Why don't you come with me?" Raider offered.

Balto laughed and shook his head. He bounded up to Boris.

"My place is with Boris."

"I understand." Raider smiled. "Boris is a great father."

"Boris is a great friend and was there for me when no one else was." Balto said, smiling lovingly at Boris. "But, you are my father."

Raider wagged his tail and leapt through the snow on his way home.

"Visit me sometime!" He called without breaking his stride.

"I will, Dad!" Balto called back.

As Raider disappeared into the snowdrifts, Balto turned to Boris. For the first time ever, Balto leaned over and licked the goose's face.

"Vhat vas that for?" Boris laughed.

"Everything." Balto answered quietly. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_Balto, Boris, Aniu and Jenna (C) Universal Studios/Amblin Ent._**

**_Raider & The Claibornes (C) MW Roach_**


End file.
